The university is a member of the thirty-group interdisciplinary Gynecologic Oncology Group which has a series of protocol studies in progress. These are primarily phase 2 and 3 studies related to value of radiation therapy, chemotherapy or surgery in gynecologic malignancies. The Group meets semi-annually to update and evaluate data as well as to study new protocols, etc. The headquarters of the Group is currently at Thomas Jefferson University, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.